Love for the Unloved
by Liaraa
Summary: Gaara finds out whats it like to be loved
1. Chapter 1

Love for the Unloved

He is dangerous, he is scary, he is powerful, he is Gaara of the sand. _Why do I have to be stuck with someone like him? _Sakura thought to herself, then she looked at Gaara.

"What do you want?" _What an annoying girl...sheesh. _Gaara thought to himself, and glared at Sakura who was just stareing at him. "What?!"

"N...Nothing! I'm sorry!." Sakura stuttered. _Sheesh whats stuck up his ass? _Gaara stopped walking and looks at Sakura.

"We aren't even halfway there yet and already your stareing at me like...like I'm...some sort of monster!" Gaara yelled, and Sakura blinked confused.

"What? No...it's just...that I-" She started but then got so rudely interupted by Gaara.

"You what?! Your afraid of dying?! That's it isin't it?! All because of the damn Shukaku weaklings like you are afraid of me!...It's probably best..." Gaara said annoyed as hell.

"Actually...I completly forgot about the Shukaku...I'm sorry Gaara." Sakura said pitying him a little. _Does he even have any friends? _They both walked in silence the rest of the way, and then suddenly Gaara uses his sand to stop Sakura. "What is it Gaara?" _I don't sense anything..._ Gaara and Sakura were on their way to resuce Naruto Uzumaki, whom was attempting to rescue Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru. Right after Sakura said that Naruto landed in the spot she was going to walk. "N...Naruto-kun?" She asked confused to see him so soon, and he looked at her.

"Sakura-chan!...Hey...why are you here?" Naruto asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"We came here to rescue you Naruto...and help you bring back Sasuke-kun." She said smiling.

"...Speaking of him where is he?" Gaara said bored.

"I just so happen to be right here!" Sasuke said jumping down from a tree and he looks at Naruto. _Damn you Naruto...why do you come back?! After all the warnings I give you! Why do you keep coming back?! _"Leave, before I have to kill you just like I did Itachi." He said grabbing his sword.

"Well then we will have to fight, I am bringing you back Sasuke! Even if I lose my life doing so!" Naruto yelled confident in himself.

"Why?" Sasuke said his eyes dull and his voice emotionless. "Why?!"

"Because Sasuke! We are best friends! We are teammates! I'll do anything to bring you back! Damn it!" Naruto said as he punches Sasuke. The two fought for awhile and after Naruto gets beat to a bloody pulp Gaara steps in and knocks out Sasuke a few minutes later.

"Get Uzumaki, i'll get Uchiha." Gaara said picking up Sasuke. Then a few minutes later they were on their way back to the hidden leaf village.

They were all in the infirmary now and Tsunade just walked in. "How is Sasuke doing? Is he awake yet? Also is Naruto healing well?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"From what I can tell they are both okay...just still asleep thats all." Sakura said sitting next to Sasuke's bedside. Tsunade nods and looks at Gaara whose leaning against the wall staying away from everyone.

"I thank you Gaara, for helping us bring back Sasuke Uchiha, I contacted your village and they said you will be able to return in a month." She said and she steps back in fear at the look on Gaara's face.

"Fucking brilliant! Who the hell am I staying with?!" Gaara yelled annoyed and pissed off at the same time._What's going on at my village that I wouldn't be able to return? What a pain. _

"Well...you see...you'll uhm...be staying with me." Sakura said and she flinches when Gaara looks at her. _What an ass!_

"Fucking wonde-" Gaara was interupted by Hinata who ran into the room.

"I...uh...heard that...Naruto-Kun was hurt." Hinata said shyly then she looks over at Naruto and runs over to him. "N...Naruto?" She said unsure if he could hear her, and Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"H...Hinata?...Is that you? W...What are you...doing here?" Naruto weakly said. The now awake Sasuke groaned.

"I...Isin't...it obvious...god damn...Hinata loves you Naruto." Sasuke barely said and sighed when Hinata starts stuttering. Then Naruto looks at Hinata and smiles leaning his face towards her.

"H...Hinata...why didn't you say so?...I...I've liked you...for awhile now." He said smiling then he kisses Hinata. Then Sakura stands up hurt.

_D...Doesn't...anyone like me?!_ Sakura thought to herself before running out of the room crying. Gaara watched her run out of the room a little shocked that no one was going after her, so he decided to follow her himself.

"Sakura?" Gaara called out. _Where is that annoying girl?! _Suddenly Gaara heard crying and he followed it walking a little faster now. "Sakura?" Gaara was shocked to suddenly be hugged by a crying Sakura. _Why didn't my sand block her? _"A...Are you okay Sakura?" He asked confused, and once Sakura realized who it was she jumped back shocked herself.

"I...I'm sorry Gaara...I uh thought...you were someone else." She said wiping away her tears. Gaara just shook his head.

"It's fine Sakura...how about we get your mind off of Uchiha and Uzumaki and you give me a tour of your house? I'll just camp out in the living room since I can't sleep." He said rubbing his head, and when he sees her nod he follows her to her house.

"Hey Gaara..." Sakura waits until he looks at her. "Doesn't it suck to not sleep?..."

"Not really...I got use to it...there's just nothing to do...everyones asleep...but not like that really matters, I don't have any friends so I just do what I do when it's daylight." Gaara shrugged and went over to the couch and sits down. "Hope you don't mind, even if you do I don't really care." Sakura sighs.

"Gaara, why are you such an ass all the time?" Sakura asked innocently and flinches when Gaara glares at her.

"I don't need love or affection Sakura Haruno, I don't need friends, and I don't need you! Once this month is over i'm gone!" _Fucking annoying piece of shit._

"Your so lonely...it's quite sad, does the panda need a friend?" She said making a pouting face.

"What the fuck?! Panda?...Where the fuck did you come up with that?!" Gaara asked confused and annoyed. Sakura just smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom. _W...What the fuck is she doing?! _

"Look in the mirror Gaara...what do you see?" She said amused and Gaara looked in the mirror.

"I see a monster." Gaara said frowning.

"Gaara, don't think so low of yourself, if you were more open and maybe smiled the lonely panda would have friends" Gaara looked at Sakura confused about how she could be so happy.

"How am I a panda Sakura?" He asked still confused. _I'm actually kinda curious now_. She just smiled and held up a finger signaling to wait a minute and then she runs out of the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later with a picture of a panda and walks back over to Gaara.

"Look at the panda then look at your reflection, don't you kinda see a resemblence?" Gaara looked at the picture for a few minutes then he looked at his reflection.

"I guess so..." Gaara said still looking at his reflection. _Well...I have the black around my eyes like a panda...I guess I could be a panda. _He looks at Sakura. "Sorry you were saying what? I didn't hear you."

"I was saying that you would look kinda cute in a panda costume." Sakura smiles and Gaara frowns.

"Why the hell would I wear a panda costume?! That's just werid!" _What the hell?!_

"I'm sorry mr grumpy panda." Sakura yawns. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright...good night." Gaara watched Sakura walk out and waited until he heard her bedroom door shut before he walks out into the living room.

_Maybe Gaara isin't so bad... _The was the last thought that passed through Sakura's mind before she was fast asleep dreaming about Gaara.

_Why do I keep thinking about that pink hairded werido? She doesn't seem afraid of me...panda...why did she bring that up? If anyone else called me a panda they would be dead...why didn't I kill her?_ Gaara spent his night thinking about Sakura and Sakura spent hers dreaming of Gaara. Sakura woke up in the morning and saw Gaara standing over her with a blanket. _Uhhh..._

"Gaara! What are you doing?!" _Oh my god! What the hell!_

"I'm sorry." He said then he dropped the blanket. "You looked cold...so I thought that you would like an extra blanket." Gaara said and shrugs.

"Oh...well then I guess it's okay...I...I wasn't talking in my sleep was I?!" She said nervously and Gaara smiled a little.

"Nope not at all." _I'm so not going to tell her that she kept on saying my name...which is werid enough._ All of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound and Sasuke came running into the room. "Uchiha...what the fuck do you want?!" Gaara said growling.

"What the hell are you doing in here Gaara?! Exspecially with Sakura!" Sasuke yelled balling his hands into fists.

"Why the hell do you care?" Gaara asked amused. Sasuke blinked and crossed his arms then he looked at Sakura who was still in bed.

"Get up and hide me damn it." He demanded.

"Hide you? From what?" Sakura said getting up.

"From Ino thats what! She heard I was hurt and then she came running into the ifirmary and I finally escaped! She's going to find me! Hide me!" _I'm in no mood to deal with Ino...or Sakura to be honest._ Sakura sighs and goes over to Sasuke grabbing his arm and starts leading him somewhere. _Why is she touching me? Ugh._ She stops at the attic and pulls the staris down. "I'm going to be up there?" _Pathetic._

"Yes you are, and don't complain or else I tie you to a pole in the middle of the street and let Ino get you." _Fucking ass. _After that little statement Sasuke didn't complain and climbed up the stairs into the attic. "I'll bring you food...eventually." Sakura said closing it and she looks at Gaara who was watching the whole thing.

"Does that happen all the time?" He asked with a slight smile.

"The Ino thing or the Sasuke thing?" Sakura sighs before continueing "Ino and I use to always be after Sasuke...I guess I just eventually got tired of him telling me off and gave up. This is the second time Sasuke asked me to hide him."

"Why do you do it?" Gaara asked confused about why she looks sad.

"I guess I do it to keep Sasuke away from Ino the longest I can." _Why am I telling Gaara all about this?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Why? What's the point? Isin't Sasuke an ass?" Gaara asked her confused, and she rubs the back of her head.

"Well yes...I suppose he is...but then again so are you. No offence!" She said flinching.

"None taken, I could care less...so how long until Ino gets here?" Gaara asked looking at a picture on the wall.

"A few minutes..." Sakura noticed Gaara looking at the picture and she turned to look. "Oh...that was me when I was younger."

"Why are you all alone?" He said looking at her and she looks back at him.

"Well...you see I didn't exactly have friends...they all made fun of me because of my big forehead...but Ino stood up for me and now we are enemies." She said then she shrugged. Then she looked at him again and saw that he was stareing at her intensely. "W...What?"

"I don't think you have a big forehead..." Gaara said still looking at her forehead and Sakura blushed slightly.

"Well thank you Gaara...but most people think so, including me." She said sticking her tounge out and that made Gaara look away and smile a little.

"Sure okay, whatever you say." He said then he hears a knocking on the door. "Uhh I think Ino is here." Gaara sees that she doesn't move towards the door. "Aren't you going to ge-" Ino burst through the door panting and she looks at Sakura.

"Where is he?!" Ino yelled.

"Where is who Ino? Gaara is right here." Sakura said innocently pointing at Gaara.

"I don't mean the sand freak, I mean motherfucking Sasuke!" Ino screamed putting her hands on her hips.

"Sand freak? You dumb bimbo." Gaara said calmly. "Sasuke is not here, now leave before I decide to kill you." Ino freaked and ran out of Sakura's house and Sakura looked at him.

"Are you okay Gaara?" Sakura asked and Gaara looked at her.

"Fine...now you might want to get Sasuke out of your attic before he dies." Gaara said motioning to the attic door, and Sakura goes to it opening it and Sasuke falls out. "Maybe it's to late..."

"Sasuke?" Sakura said pokeing him. Then he slowly sat up.

"I'm fine, I didn't die...I was just trying to listen to what you guys were talking about then you opened the damn door. Which hurt by the way." Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"Stop being a wuss and leave, i'm sure Sakura doesn't want you here anymore." Gaara said crossing his arms and Sasuke stood up grabbing Sakura's chin and pulls her close to him.

"Of course she wants me here, don't you see how she wants to touch my body? How we hug. It's called affection, something you'll never get." Sasuke said holding Sakura to him and Gaara punches Sasuke making him go through a wall and he uses his sand to catch Sakura.

"You think i'm not aware of that? I've known that for years now you dumb fuck. But I know as a fact Sakura doesn't want you here right now!" Gaara yelled slightly pushing Sakura behind him. _Why do I feel protective of her?_

"Your stupid, I can see it in her eyes, she still loves me. It's obvious. Why protect her from someone she loves eh?" _Stupid moron, Sakura may be nice now, but when you leave she'll forget all about you._ Sasuke said standing up and walking towards him. "Now hand her over to me before you hurt her." Gaara twitched slightly and Sakura hid even more behind Gaara.

"Go away Sasuke, just go away, like Gaara said I don't want you here!" Sakura screamed from behind Gaara.

"Fine, i'll pick you up around noon tomorrow, good bye." Sasuke said walking out the door and Gaara's hands balls into fists.

"Sakura..." He mumbled.

"What is it Gaara? Are you okay?" Sakura said standing in front of him so she can see him.

"I'm sorry...I should go, Sasuke is right...I could easily hurt you and I don't want that to happen...and if you truely do still love that ass then I don't want to keep you from him it wouldn't be right. So i'm leaving..." Gaara said slowly and Sakura gasped.

"No! Gaara don't go!"

"Goodbye Sakura-chan, have a nice date tomorrow." Gaara said before walking out the door.

"Gaara!" Sakura screamed before chasing after him, and she followed him up to the field until he turned around. "Gaara! Come back!"

_Why? No one cares for this sad lonely panda...why do you? _"Sakura, go back to your friends, you don't have to worry about me." Gaara said then he turns around and starts walking reached into her pocket and ran towards Gaara and she grabbed his arm and tied a ribbon to it. _It looks like the one that was in the picture._

"Don't leave Gaara damn it, stay here!" Sakura pleaded, but Gaara used his sand to gently trap her to a tree.

"Sakura, don't bother." He said and he looked at the ribbon. _Is this a sign of friendship?_ Then Gaara vanished into the forest and the sand holding Sakura followed shortly after.

"Gaara! I will find you!" Sakura screamed after him and she felt something on her wrist and looked down. _It's a braclet made of sand...Gaara...what is the meaning of this?_ She stood there stareing at the spot where he disapeared at thinking if she should go after him or not when Sasuke walks up to her.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" He asked her and looks at her.

"I'm waiting for Gaara." She answered not looking away from the spot.

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter! lol I love writing this, i'll be at school thinking about it and not paying attention. If u have ideas please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"I don't know why...but I want to go after him." Sakura replied slowly.

"Don't go after that sand freak, he is a lost cause." Sasuke said and he gets shocked when Sakura slaps him.

"Would you stop talking shit about him! Go fuck Ino or something just get the fuck away from me!." Sakura screams and Sasuke roughly grabs her arms.

"Look here you dumb bitch i'm giving you a chance! Don't you care about that at all?! You love me, I see it in your eyes Sakura." Sasuke says and pushes her into a tree, and Sakura feels her back get scratched up. "Don't you see?! Isin't this what you wanted?!"

"Sasuke! Stop it! Please! Your hurting me!" Sakura pleaded, and then suddenly a bunch of sand pushes Sasuke off of Sakura. _W..What was that?!_ She thought to herself then she looked down at the braclet that was now forming back to it's original shape. _Gaara..._ Sakura took this chance and ran into the forest trying to find Gaara ignoreing the pain in her back, and her now bruiseing arms. "Gaara! Gaara! Where are you?! Please Gaara!" Sakura screamed to no one and she heard Sasuke behind her following her.

"Sakura get back here! Your making a big mistake! Gaara will just hurt you! Then he'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up Sasuke! Gaara isin't like that!" She yelled back.

"Yes he is! You just can't see it yet!"

"Gaara!" Sakura yelled one last time before she ran into something and feels herself get pulled closer. Then she looks up to see Gaara whose focused on Sasuke and has his sand holding her to him.

"Sasuke, what did you do to her?!" Gaara said his voice evil like. _The bastard hurt her!_

"What are you talking about Gaara?" Sasuke smirked. "She was all over me, she hurt herself!" He said lying through his teeth and Sakura buried her face into Gaara's shirt.

"He's lying Gaara, he hurt me, and he tried to rape me." Sakura said and she starts crying. "He's trying to make me sound like the bad person...I don't love him, not no more. Please Gaara...protect me." Gaara glanced at Sakura then he looked back at Sasuke.

_There's that love word again...what is love?...and why does Sakura trust me enough to protect her?_ "Okay Sakura, don't worry Sasuke won't hurt you." As Gaara was talking sand was going towards Sasuke.

"Gaara hand her over, don't start another war between our villages!" Sasuke said taking a step towards them and as he did the sand started going up his body. "What the fuck?!" Gaara stretched out his hand and slowly started to close it making the sand around Sasuke tighter.

"Desert co-" Gaara started.

"Don't kill him Gaara..." Sakura said he voice mumbled by his shirt. Gaara waited until he saw blood come out of Sasuke's mouth before letting him go, and he watches his body land on the ground.

"Pathetic."

"Is he dead Gaara?" Sakura asked not wanting to look.

"No he isin't...I didn't kill him because you told me not to." Gaara said then he picked up Sakura and started walking away from the village. "Come on."

"Gaara...where are you taking me?" Sakura asked holding onto his shirt afraid he would drop her.

"Away from Sasuke." Gaara said then he looked at her. "I'm going to protect you Sakura-chan."

"Gaara..." Sakura smiles. "Your so sweet." Gaara blinked when she called him sweet.

_Sweet? That's the first time someone has said that to me..._ "Thank you Sakura..." Gaara said a little embarrassed.

"Your welcome Gaara." Sakura said smiling. "But do you have any idea where we are going?"

"To my village of course, i'm sure Kankuro and Temari won't mind a new roommate...and if they do I can always shut them up." Gaara said staying focused on where they are going.

"But Gaara...weren't you not aloud to go back to your village for a month?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes...but my village wouldn't keep away their strongest misson, they probably just needed a break from me...which reminds me i'll have to explain why I kidnapped you." Gaara said deep in thought.

"It was for a good reason though Gaara..." Sakura said looking up at him.

"I know...but my village doesn't." He sighed and kept walking. "If they take you away from me, don't freak and answer their questions honestly...then they should give you back to me, if not then i'll get you back somehow." Then he shook his head and looks at her. "We will camp here tonight, then we can travel more in the morning."

"Alright Gaara." Sakura said after he set her down. Then Gaara made a make-shift bed out of his sand.

"Try to sleep Sakura...I hope the sand is somewhat comftorable." Gaara said leaning against a tree watching the sun go down.

"Thank you Gaara...for everything..." She said then she sat on the sand bed and smiled before laying down and falling asleep. A few hours pass and Gaara is looking up at the moon when he hears Sakura mumble in her sleep, so he looks at her. "Mom...dad...don't go..." Sakura quietly mumbles then she starts to cry. _Sakura...what are you dreaming about?_ Gaara thought to himself then he quietly went over to her and picked her up returning his sand to his gourd, then he sits down leaning against the tree and setting Sakura in his lap. _Sleep well Sakura, no more nightmares._ He looked down at her and saw that she was smiling and smiled a little himself. In a few more hours it was morning and Gaara was carrying Sakura and walking again.

"We are almost there Sakura." Gaara said stareing ahead.

"Okay Gaara..." She said. They were greeted by a pissed off Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara, why did you bring her here?!" Temari yelled. _It's a wonder he didn't kill her._

"You know it is forbidden." Kankuro said his expression unchanging.

"I understand that, but before you start judging me...she was in danger." Gaara said calmly.

"Since when did you ever care about someone being in danger." Temari asked crossing her arms.

_Since I met Sakura._ "Since...I don't have to answer to you." He said and he glances at Sakura.

"You'll have to go to the Kazekage." Kankuro said and he sighs. "You could of at least pick someone better looking, she has such a big forehead." Gaara glared at Kankuro and hit him with his sand.

"Shut up Kankuro she does not." He said and starts walking towards the Kazekage's tower.

"Your making a big mistake Gaara!" Temari yelled after him. "She won't be able to help you!"

"They annoy me..." Gaara mumbles and walks inside, and the person at the desk gasps. "Shut up."

"Gaara, what are you doing here? Why do you have someone from the leaf village?" They asked.

"Shut up." He answered and walked to the Kazekage's room and walked in setting Sakura down and crosses his arms.

"Gaara...what is it you have here?" The Kazekage asked.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, she is from the leaf village." As Gaara said this two guards walked into the room. _Fucking bastard doesn't trust me._ Sakura lightly moved closer to Gaara.

"Why is it that you have brought her here?" He asked leaning forward on his desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, he was abusing her she was in danger of getting raped or killed even. I told her I would protect her. This is the safest place that I know of. As long as she is with me."

"Understood..." The Kazekage said then he waved his hand and the two guards grabbed Sakura. "We will talk in private." Suddenly Sakura was being dragged out of the room and Gaara looked at her.

"Remember what I said." Gaara said then he looked back at the Kazekage. "What is the meaning of this? She didn't do no harm."


	4. Chapter 4

"Gaara, why do you want to protect Sakura?" He asked leaning even farther on his desk. _Could it be the demon child has found a friend? Or is she a simple victim?_ His eyes shifted to Gaara's wrist. "What is that?" _A ribbon?_

"That is a ribbon from Sakura-chan, I think it symbolizes friendship...also i'm not sure why I want to protect Sakura, I just do and if your not okay with that i'm willing to fight you." Gaara said sand coming out of his gourd. "To get her back."

"Interesting...that you have found someone that you care this much for and it only took you until you were 16...does she know about the demon?" The Kazekage asked interested now.

"Yes...yet she still trusts me." Gaara answered.

Sakura was tooken to a room and the first guard looked at her. "It was Gaara said true? About Sasuke Uchiha." He asked.

"Yes, every word." Sakura answered. _Fucking hell i'm so nervous._

"Do you trust Gaara?" The other asked.

"Yes, with my life." She replied.

"Why?" They asked in union.

"I don't know...I just do...I feel safe with him." Sakura said feeling nervous.

"Dispite his demon?" They said in union again.

"Yes...Gaara has not hurt me yet, he has done nothing but protect me, and compliment me." She said.

"You know you could just be another victim of his rage right?" The first one said.

"I am well aware, yet I don't care...I know as a fact I can make the sad panda happy." Sakura said standing up.

"Panda?" The second asked.

"It's my nickname for him..." She said innocently.

"Your free to go." They both said. Sakura ran from the room.

"When will Sakura come back?" Gaara asked impatient.

"She should be here about now." The Kazekage said as Sakura came running through the door. She went up to Gaara and hugged him._ Interesting his sand doesn't block her...yet he isin't hu-_. Suddenly Gaara hugs her back and the Kazekage stares at them shocked. _She shows him affection...and he is slowly learning. Perhaps this will be good for Gaara._

"Come on Sakura, I need to show you my house." Gaara said and grabbed her hand leading her outside then he starts walking to his house.

"So I can stay then?" Sakura asked.

"For the time being...we don't want another war with your village...so if they come for you, I might have to give you back...which is something I don't want to do." He said and then he gets to his house and opens the door for her and walks in after her.

"So the Kazekage is fine with it?" Temari asked standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Yes, and I would appretiate it if you guys were to leave her alone." Gaara said then he looks at Sakura. "My room is this way." He said then he walked into a small room with a bed, a desk and a window you could sit in. "This is about it...i'm hardly in here since I don't sleep. You can have the bed." Sakura nods and sits on the bed. Gaara goes over to the window and sits in it and looks outside. "Are you happy Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Are you happy? If you want, I can take you back to your village, I want you to be happy..." He said still looking outside.

"Gaara...I am happy...I don't want to go back to my village...besides i'm on a misson." She said and Gaara looked at her.

"Misson?" He asked confused, and she smiled.

"To make you happy, that is my misson." Sakura said laughing. Gaara blinked and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Sakura. Now sleep and when you wake up i'll take you somewhere to eat." Gaara said and looks out the window again. "Night..."

"Good night Gaara." Sakura said then she fell asleep. Gaara watched her sleep for a few minutes before he got up and went outside. _I need to figure out how to keep her happy...what is there here that we can do together?..._ He remembers what Sakura said. _Why does she want to make me happy?_

"Hey, where are you going, isin't Sakura at the house?" Kankuro said leaning on a tree and Gaara looks at him.

"Yes, she is asleep in my room...i'm just trying to figure out how to keep her happy." Gaara said and Kankuro smirked then he laughed and shook his head at the dirty thought.

"Do you want to be friends with her Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I uh think so..." Gaara sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Then don't worry about what to do Gaara...it will just happen." Kankuro said then he walked away. _Just happen?_ Gaara thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_ How the hell do I just let it happen? T...That does not help me at all. _Gaara shrugged and walked back to his house and went into his room and looked at the sleeping Sakura. _She looks so peacful..._ He walked over to her and moved her hair out of her face. _S...She...really is pretty. _Sakura smiled in her sleep which made Gaara smile. A few hours went by and it was now offically night and Gaara was looking out the window when he heard something moving, and he looked at Sakura whom was now sitting up.

"G...Gaara? Where are you? Why is it so dark?" Sakura mumbled half sleep. Gaara got up and quietly went to the bedside already use to the darkness and gently touched Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura, your alright, and it's dark because it's night time. I'll turn on my lamp." He said walking over to the desk and flipping the switch on his lamp. Sakura sheilded her eyes.

"Bright." She mumbled and looked at Gaara and smiled. Gaara looked back at her.

"So are you hungry Sakura?" Gaara asked and Sakura nodded.

"Yes...but aren't places closed?" Sakura said.

"Nope, I know of a place." He said holding his hand out to her. "Come on." Sakura looked at him and smiled then she grabbed his hand still smiling.

"How do you know of such a place?" She asked after they were outside.

"I get around a lot...since I don't sleep...so I tend to explore sometimes...like," he pointed at a star in the sky. "That star right there seems to be brighter than the others." Sakura looked up at the star that he was pointing at.

"How can you tell?" Sakura asked still looking at the star, and Gaara turned his head and looks at her.

"I stare at the stars a lot at the night...and that one always draws my attention...in a way it reminds me of you." He said and smiled slightly when Sakura looks at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Reminds you of me?" She said confused.

"Yes...you are both beautiful." Garra's face flushes after he says that. _Shit! Now she's going to think i'm weird or something!_

"B...Beautiful?" Sakura said blushing and she looks at a building. "Oh look..."

"Yes...this is the place." Gaara mumbled to himself and walked inside leading Sakura. A man in about his mid twenties was standing at the counter and looked at them.

"Ah Gaara, on another of your night time eating?" He said then he looked at Sakura. "Ah who is this?"

"This is Sakura Haruno a friend of mine..." Gaara said and the guy kept looking at Sakura.

"She's from the Leaf village...why is she here?" He asked and Gaara sighed.

"Well yes she is...I kinda well kidnapped her I suppose." Gaara said rubbing the back of his head.

"But your both 16! Won't the village come looking for her?!" He shouted and Gaara sighed.

"No, the Kazekage has sent a messenger to her village they know exactly where she is at...I suppose they will come for her eventually." Gaara said then he sat down with Sakura, and the guy sighed.

"So what will you be having?" He asked and Gaara looked at him.

"Just do the nightly special you know what I don't like...and she'll have the same..." Gaara said then he looked at Sakura. "It will be great." Sakura nodded and looks at the food placed in her.

"Dig in." The guy said before walking away. Then Gaara and Sakura started eating the food placed in front of them.

"This is good." Sakura said smiling. Gaara smiled too.

"See, I told you so." He said laughing slightly. Then after they finished eating they started walking around the village and Sakura was looking around.

"How do you ever get use to all this sand?" She asked and Gaara looked at her.

"I don't notice it really...growing up in this village, that'll do it to you...so...I don't know it just happened." Gaara answered honestly. Sakura nodded.

"I see...so then i'll probably get use to it too." She said smiling and Gaara looked straight ahead.

"I don't know...not if your village comes for you...because it's not like I could hold you hostage or anything." He said.

"Well you could...It just wouldn't be very smart." She said.

"The conversations between you too are always so awkward." A voice behind them said and both of them jumped and turned around, sand instantly sheilding Sakura. Standing there was Temari.

"What the hell do you want Temari?!" Gaara growled annoyed.

"No need to be rude..." Temari said.

"What do you care?!" Gaara snapped. She sighed.

"You know it's dangerous to be out here walking around at night, exspecially since you have that girl with her." Temari said smirking.

"What? There's no danger here." He said confused.

"Gaara...I can't believe you don't know...your the threat." Temari said and Sakura gasps.


	6. Chapter 6

"W...What?" Gaara mumbled taking a step back. "Your lieing! I have Shukaku under control! I am no threat!" He said taking another step back.

"If your not a threat then why do you keep backing up? You know yourself that your slowly losing control again, and it's gotten harder ever since that girl right there came along. Your becoming weak. You're going to be a threat to the village again. Shunned and unloved." Temari said.

"Shut up! Just stop putting him down like that!" Sakura screamed.

"It's your fault Sakura, your fault that he's losing control. You dumb bitch, your too happy all the time. Gaara isin't your friend, he was only using you." Temari says crossing her arms, then she looks at Gaara who is slightly shaking. "You want to kill me don't you? Well then why don't you do it you little monster?!" She yells and Gaara backs up again then he runs into the forest.

"Gaara!" Sakura screams and starts to chase after Gaara when she feels something grab her arm and she looks at Temari. "Let go Temari I have to go after him!" Temari slaps Sakura.

"It's your fault he's like that, you'll only make matters worse. The best thing that you can do for him is to leave. Leave and never come back, not even for a mission. Or i'll personally kill you." Temari said then let go of Sakura's arm. Sakura just stands there for a minute before she walks out of the village. _M...My fault? H...How could it be my fault?...What did I do? Why do I always mess things up?! Why?! _Eventually Sakura came to the Hidden Leaf village and not seeing any sign of Sasuke she goes to her house and opens the door.

"Hello Sakura." A familiar voice said and Sakura looked only to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke! How'd you get in here!?" Sakura gasped taking a step back. Sasuke stood up.

"You don't keep your door locked, I was waiting for your return, your lucky I was just about to come for you...and that wouldn't have turned out to pretty." He said smirking.

"Get out!" Sakura screams pointing out the door, and Sasuke steps towards her and she flinches.

"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Sasuke said and walks the rest of the way to Sakura and forcefully pulls her towards him. Then he closes the front door and pins her to the wall.

"S...Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura said trying to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke only got closer.

"What happened to you having a major crush on me Sakura?" Sasuke asked placing his hand on her butt. Out of instinct Sakura raises her hand to slap him but he grabs her wrist, and she looks at it noticing Gaara's braclet is gone. _G...Gaara..._ "Now that's no way to treat me." He said and Sakura bites him. "You stupid bitch!" Sasuke growls then he knocks her out.

When Sakura woke up she was laying on her bed beaten badly, with bruises on her wrists and ankles like there was a tight rope on them. _W...What?_ She sat up and started crying at the intense pain that shoots through her body. _Sasuke! How could you?!_ Sakura slowly got off of her bed and she went into her bathroom and sat in the shower turning it on. Hours went by before she heard someone walk into the bathroom and she flinches.

"Sakura?" That didn't sound like Sasuke, turning her head to look she saw Ino.

"I...Ino." Sakura mumbled then started crying.

"God Sakura! What happened to you?!" Ino said panicing and she steps towards Sakura and turns the now cold shower off. Then she got a towl and wrapped it around Sakura.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said.

"What about Sasuke? He did this to you?" Ino questioned and Sakura nodded.

"H...He...raped me." Sakura mumbled and shivers, and Ino froze.

"Sakura! We need to get you to Tsunade!" Ino screamed and picked Sakura up.

"I...I'm not dressed." Sakura said and Ino sighed and started walking.

"You have more important things to worry about Sakura." Ino said and then knocked on Tsunade's door. "Lady Tsunade! This is important!" She said knocking harder now and Tsunade opened the door.

"What is it I-" Tsunade started but then she saw Sakura. "What happened?!"

"Sasuke raped her." Ino said. Instantly Tsunade took Sakura from Ino and went to the infirmary and checked her into a room and started looking her over.

"Ino, I want you to get Naruto and Kiba to track down Sasuke." Tsunade ordered and Ino nodded then she ran out of the room. "Sakura...I want you to tell me what happened before you were raped." Sakura flinched at the word.

"I was with Gaara...and Temari said it's my fault that he's becoming a monster again...even though I don't see that...and she told me to leave their village and to never return or else she'll kill me. So then I returned here and when I went into my house...Sasuke was there...I tried to get him to leave...but...things went downhill from there." Sakura said.

"Alright...now where do you hurt?" Tsunade asked and Sakura winced.

"Just about everywhere." Sakura mumbled then Naruto came bursting through the door with Kiba and Ino behind him.

"Sakura's hurt?!" Naruto yelled then he saw Sakura and went over to her. "Sakura..." Kiba just stood there stareing and Ino walked in slightly pushing him out of the way.

"Naruto! Kiba! Go get Sasuke before he escapes!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto and Kiba ran out of the room. Then Tsunade started bandaging Sakura's wounds.

"Your going to be sore for probably a week or two...if you notice anything else wrong come to me immediatly okay?" Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded, then Ino helped Sakura up and back to her house.

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke came into view. Sasuke stopped walking and turned around.

"Kiba...Naruto...what a not so pleasent surprise." Sasuke said and Naruto growled.

"You bastard! What you did to Sakura is unforgivable!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke smirked.

"But she wanted that...she has always had a crush on me I just gave her what she wanted." Sasuke said simply.

"She didn't want to be raped! You stupid bastard!" Naruto growled then he went after Sasuke and Kiba sighed.

"Don't we ever think things out anymore?" He said and Akamaru barked. Kiba ran after Naruto and blocked a hit from Sasuke.

"We were ordered to bring you back Sasuke! You are to be punished!" Naruto yelled. After hours of intense battle Naruto and Kiba finally manage to capture Sasuke and put him into jail for rape.

A month later...

Sakura was sitting on her bed and suddenly ran into the bathroom and got sick. _T...This has been happening for the past week...it can't be good...I should probably go see Tsunade._ She stood up after cleaning herself out and went to Tsunade's house and knocked on the door. "Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade opened the door.

"Yes Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I think i'm sick Tsunade..." Sakura said and Tsunade brought her inside.

"And why do you think this?" She asked and Sakura looks at her.

"I have been getting sick many times this week." Sakura answered and Tsunade felt her forehead.

"You don't seem like you have a fever...I should check to see if your pregnant..." Tsunade said and Sakura's face went pale.

"P...Pregnant?" Sakura muttered and Tsunade nodded.

"Yes pregnant...from what happened a month ago." Tsunade said then she looked through the cabneit and took out a plastic cup and handed it to Sakura. "You know what to do." A few minutes later Sakura came back and handed Tsunade the cup. "Okay, I should have your results in a couple of days, go home and get plently of rest until then."

A couple of days later...

Sakura is sitting in Tsunade's office and Tsunade walks in with a paper. "Sakura your results have arrived." Tsunade said and Sakura looked up.

"W...What do they say?" Sakura said nervous.

"Your pregnant." Tsunade said and suddenly it felt like everything around Sakura had collapsed, all hope lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura left Tsunade's office tears streaming down her face, and she runs into the forest and sits on a rock crying. Suddenly she feels something caress her cheek.

"Sakura..." Gaara said and Sakura looks at him.

"G...Gaara..." Sakura said through her tears, and Gaara took a step towards her and she stands up and backs up. "A...Aren't you suppose to...be at your village?...T...Temari said...she would kill me...if I came back." She mumbled and Gaara shook his head.

"Yes, but you didn't come back...I came back to you..." Gaara said and Sakura took another step back.

"But I'm making it hard for you to control Shakaku..." She said wiping away her tears.

"Hardly...Temari just wants to make my life a living hell...she is upset that you make me happy. Now tell me what's wrong." Gaara said.

"S...Sasuke raped me...and...I'm carrying...his child." Sakura said and starts crying again then Gaara closes the distance between them and hugs her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"That bastard...I'll stay with you if you want..." Gaara said and Sakura looks at him her eyes puffy.

"But your bracelet is gone..." Sakura said and Gaara grabbed her wrist and lifted it up showing a new bracelet.

"We were to far apart before..." He said and picks her up and starts walking to her house.

"Gaara...why stay with me?...You know that I'm pr-" Sakura started and Gaara interrupted her.

"Yes, I know...but you need support don't you? Besides we are friends." He said and set her down on her bed. "Pregnant or not...I feel the need to stay with you." Then he slowly sat on her bed next to her and Sakura hugged him feeling oddly close to him.

"Gaara..." Sakura mumbled the tears still fresh on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Rest Sakura, you've had a long day." He said and a few minutes later she was asleep. _Why do I feel the need to stay with her? _**So I can kill the child. **_What?! No! I won't let you kill her child! _**It's not mine though. **_You will not touch the child, it's innocent. _**It causes her pain. So therefore it deserves to die. **_No it doesn't, Sakura is fine...I'll help her through this..._ **We'll see about that.** _It's not going to happen!_ Gaara slowly started stroking Sakura's hair.

In the morning Sakura woke up to an empty bed and looked around, then the smell of pancakes hit her and she smiled. _Could it be...is it Gaara? _Suddenly Gaara walked into the room with two plates of pancakes and he smiled.

"Good morning Sakura, I made pancakes...I'm not sure how good they will taste...it's my first time." Gaara said and nervously laughed. Then he handed her a plate and sat next to her.

"I'm sure it'll taste fine Gaara." Sakura said then she took a bite and smiled. "It is good."

"Really?" He said and took a bite too. "Hey i'm not a bad cook."

"Yea maybe you should cook all the time." Sakura said and laughed.

"No thanks." Gaara said and smiled. "I'll cook breakfast."

"Works for me." Sakura said, and after they were finished Gaara took the plates to the kitchen and came back. Gaara looked at Sakura.

"How are you feeling? I may not know about pregnancies...but...I'll try to be as supportive as possible...I'm not exactly use to this." Gaara said and sat next to her.

"I feel numb...but...I think that's just from...finding out the news." Sakura said feeling helpless. Then Gaara moved her hair out of her face and sighed.

"Well you wont have to worry about Sasuke anymore...Naruto and Kiba captured him." He said and blinked slightly when Sakura buries her face into his chest and starts crying. "It'll be okay..." **For now, just wait until the child is born. **_Nothing will happen!_ Sakura looks up when Gaara shivers.

"Are you okay Gaara?" She asked and Gaara looks down at her.

"Yes I'm fine, just something I'm remembering." He said then he starts stroking her hair. "If...anything happens...just know that I had nothing to do with it...and that whatever happens...I don't mean any of it..." Gaara sighed and Sakura looks at him.

"What are you talking about Gaara?"

"Nothing..."


	8. Chapter 8

Yes it has been a very long time I'm sorry. So much school work and such, you know how it is. Be sure to comment!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A few months later...

Sakura has gotten bigger, and she's been having these weird cravings. Gaara seems to always be tense as Sakura's due date is in a month.

"Gaara...are you alright?" Sakura asked, and he looked at her.

"I'm fine...Nothing to worry about." **Yet.**_ Shut up!_

"Okay...well can you pick me up some ramen?"

"We are all out? I just bought some a week ago..." He said walking over to her.

"I know...I'm sorry...I get hungry a lot now..." Sakura said and sighed. "Being fat sucks..."

"You're not fat Sakura...you're pregnant." He said and sighed.

"I feel fat though..." She said her eyes tearing up. _Why am I so fucking emotional?!_ Gaara hugs her and sighs again.

"You're not...you're beautiful." He said then backs up. "I'll go get some ramen." Then he walked out the door. Sakura sat on the couch and rubbed her belly. _I get to go to Lady Tsunade's today...and find out the sex of my baby..._

A few minutes later Gaara came back and set the ramen in the kitchen.

"I'm back Sakura!" He called out and looks at Sakura when she walks into the room, and blinks when she winces. "Sakura! Are you alright?!" Gaara panicked and ran over to her. "Sakura." He looked down as the floor got wet.

"G...Gaara...the baby...it's early..." Sakura managed and Gaara froze.

"W...What?!"

"My...water...b...broke."

"Shit!" Gaara picked her up and ran to the infirmary. "She's in labor!" The girl at the desk looked up.

"Are you the father?" Gaara's face flushed at the thought.

"N...No."

"Then you'll have to wait in the waiting room." Gaara nodded and watched as she put Sakura in a wheelchair and he sat down. _Don't you dare do anything to harm the baby, or else. _**Or else what? I own you, you don't own me. **_You will NOT harm the baby!_

Sakura cried out in pain as the contractions got closer together, and she pushed whenever the doctors said to.

A few hours later...

The baby was born. It's a boy named Seto. He looks a lot like his dreaded father, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gaara." One of Sakura's nurses said and he looks up. "You can visit Sakura now." Gaara stands up and walks past the nurse and goes into Sakura's room.

"Sakura..." Gaara said and Sakura looks at him tiredly.

"Gaara..." She smiles and Gaara walks over to her.

"How are you? W...Where is the baby?" He asked and shivers slightly.

"In the nursery...are you alright Gaara?" She asked and Gaara grabs her hand.

"Sakura...Shukaku...wants to kill your baby...I'll try to stop him...but...I can't promise anything..." **Of course not...because I am much stronger than you. **

"G...Gaara..." Sakura mumbled her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura...I'll leave if you want me to..." He said, but Sakura squeezes his hand making him look at her.

"No...don't go...just...try your hardest...to control him..." She said and he nodded.

"I will...I don't want anything bad to happen to your child." Gaara forces a smile. "What's it's name?"

"Seto...he looks like.. Sasuke..." Sakura said and shivered. Gaara gently moved her hair from her face.

"Don't worry, Sasuke won't come anywhere near you...and if he does...he's dead." Gaara said and flinches when he feels another presence. **Ah the child has arrived.**_ No!_ "Sakura...take the baby...and run..." He said then started shaking. **You can't fight me!**

"G...Gaara?" Sakura said holding his hand, but Gaara took it back.

"Go! Now!" Gaara yelled. Sakura saw the emotion in his eyes change, she grabbed Seto and ran. **She will not get away!** Gaara lost control and Shukaku took over, then he starts running after her growling.

Sakura got to a blocked off clearing and set Seto down then she turned to face Shukaku holding a kunai out. "Stay away!" Shukaku laughed.

"Why protect the one that harms you?!" He growled.

"It doesn't matter who his father is! I still love him! Stop this! I know your a good person on the inside! Despite what the others say!" Shukaku stopped and looked at her.

"What."

"Your a good person! I was hoping that you could help me raise Seto! You can be his father figure!" Gaara gained part control.

"D...Do you really mean that?" He asked taking a step towards her. Sakura held the kunai up higher.

"Yes I do...now...can we get past this silliness?" She asked and Gaara gained full control.

"Sakura..." Gaara mumbled then fell. Sakura picked up Seto and ran over to Gaara.

"Gaara! A...Are you alright?" She asked and Gaara looked up at her and smiled.

"N...No one...has said...that to me...before..." He said weakly and Sakura smiled.

"Well it's true...you just haven't shown anyone that side of you before...can you move?" Sakura asked and Gaara nodded slightly.

"I think so." He slowly sat up and smiled. "Yeah...I can...probably...make it back...to your place..." Gaara stood up then walked back with Sakura. When they got back Ino was standing there with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Ino?" Sakura asked and she looked up.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and Sakura instantly new something was wrong.

"What is it Ino?" I asked.

"Sasuke escaped!" Ino exclaimed. It felt like Sakura's heart stopped. Gaara became tense and growled.

"Sasuke won't take a step into this house! He won't touch Sakura or Seto!" Gaara yelled and Ino blinked.

"Don't leave Sakura alone then..." Ino said and walked out. Sakura shivered and Gaara looked at her.

"I won't let him touch you..." He said and Sakura looked at him.

"I...I trust...you."

A few days later...

"Gaara! We need more formula!" Sakura yelled from Seto's bedroom and he showed up in the doorway.

"Already?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"Seto eats a lot, we are halfway through the last can...he's asleep now...but when he wakes up. He is going to be hungry." Sakura said and Gaara sighed.

"Sakura...I'm supposed to stay with you though." He said.

"I need to stay with Seto...just be quick." A few minutes later Sakura heard the front door open and she walked over to it and gasped. "Sasuke!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha sorry that it's been so long. I have actually been running out of ideas, and finals at school ya know? But now school is out so I should be submitting more! If you have any devious ideas or even some romantic ones please leave a comment and maybe I'll use it in my next chapter! Thanks!**

* * *

Sakura stared in horror as she saw Sasuke at the door instead of Gaara.

"Hello Sakura...you got me thrown into prison...you bitch. Where is my child?" He asked with an evil tone and Sakura took a step back.

"You won't go anywhere towards him!" Sakura screamed then ran towards Seto's room.

"No you don't you bitch!" Sasuke yelled then chased after her, then he pulled her back by her hair. "I'm not done with you!" Sakura felt some blood drizzle down her forehead.

"Let me go! You asshole! You won't touch him!" _Gaara..._ Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the way and made it to Seto's room. Then she ran over to the window and opened it. _I'll save you Seto! We just have to survive until Gaara gets back._ She grabbed Seto just as Sasuke entered the room and she screamed then jumped out the window. When she landed she took off towards the forest. A few minutes later she heard footsteps behind her. _Shit! _

"Sakura, if you stop running I'll make this quick!" Sasuke yelled behind her. Sakura turned a sharp corner losing Sasuke for the time being and she hides Seto in a bush, and then turned around when Sasuke showed up. "There you are! Where did you hide my son?"

"You won't find him!" Sakura yelled, and Sasuke lunged at her. _Please Gaara! Come!_ They fought head on, but Sasuke was winning. Sakura fell to her knees various wounds covering her body. _Don't find Seto..._ Just then Seto started crying and Sasuke smirked.

"Such an obvious place to hide him." He walked over to the bush and looks down when he feels something tug at his pant leg.

"D...Don't...t...touch...him!" Sakura stuttered, and Sasuke kicked her off of him. Then he continued to the bush and grabbed the baby.

"Hey the bastard looks like me!" Sasuke snarled and grabbed Seto's neck making him cry louder.

"S...Sasuke...d...don't!" Sakura cried out and Sasuke looked at her.

"You're so pathetic. Begging when you're down."

Meanwhile...

Gaara dropped the bag of formula when he finds out Sakura is gone and so is Seto. _Where is she?_ He runs to the hallway and finds blood on the floor. _Sakura! _When he gets to Seto's room he finds the window open. _Sakura! Hold on! _

Gaara jumped out the window and followed the drops of blood, running faster each time he found a drop. Then he came upon a loud screaming sound then silence. _Seto!_ He burst through the trees and saw Sasuke holding a dead Seto, and a mauled Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Gaara growled through his teeth. Sasuke dropped Seto and looked at Gaara with a smirk.

"Why isn't it the sand freak, hello there monster." Gaara growled.

"You're the one who's the monster! Killing your son and harming Sakura! How dare you! The only right punishment for you is death!" Gaara yelled then attacked Sasuke. Sakura dragged herself over to where Seto had fallen and she holds him close to her crying.

A few minutes later Gaara had Sasuke trapped in his sand coffin.

"Time for you to die!" Gaara yelled and tightened the sand and smirked when Sasuke's blood squirted from the sand. "That's the end of him!" He remembered Sakura and ran over to her. "Sakura...are you okay?" Gaara gently touched her. _She's cold..._ **Gaara, get her to the infirmary immediately! **A few minutes later Gaara was running towards the infirmary, and he burst through the door. "Someone help!" Lady Tsunade ran into the room and gasped.

"Gaara! What happened?" Tsunade yelled taking Sakura from him.

"It was Sasuke! H…He killed Seto and tried to kill Sakura! I should have been there! It's all my fault!" Gaara said growling to himself. Tsunade set Sakura on one of the infirmary beds and immediately started looking at her wounds.

"Don't blame yourself Gaara, you did what you could." She said and started healing the wounds. Gaara sighed and sat in one of the chairs his face pale.

"I…Is she going to be okay?" _Why the hell am I so worried about her? I have never felt like this before…Sakura makes me feel so different…so very alive. _**Love?** _Love? How the hell could I love?_

"I'm not sure Gaara…not sure."

A few hours later…

Sakura has been put on life support and she is unresponsive. Gaara has been pacing back and forth for those hours. Tsunade walks into the room.

"Do you have any news on her condition?" Gaara blurted.

"Yes." Tsunade said.

* * *

** Haha cliff hanger!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey there, I know it's been a long time, and this chapter isn't that long, but this chapter is my favorite ^^**

* * *

Gaara stared intently at Tsunade. "Please tell me the news."

"She is unresponsive Gaara. We have tried everything that we could. We are not sure if Sakura will ever wake up. Gaara, I'm sorry." Tsunade replied and walked out.

Gaara shivered and slowly walked over to Sakura's bedside. Then he felt something wet fall down his face. _Tears? _**Aww has the big mean monster grown soft on us? And over a female? How pathetic.**_Shut up Shukaku! I don't want her to die! _He gently touched her face. "Sakura…please…hold on…" Gaara then heard someone walk in the room, but he didn't look up.

"Gaara?" Naruto said confused. Then Naruto walked over to Gaara and put his hand on his shoulder. "She will be okay Gaara…Sakura is strong. She will make it through this."

Gaara looked at Naruto. "Naruto…I don't want her to die…"

Naruto took his hand off Gaara and brought a chair next to him, then sat down. "I know Gaara…none of us want her to die." He smiled, "Do you know what love is?"

Gaara blinked confused. "Love? No…" He looks at Sakura, "All I know is that Sakura's smile lights up the room…her laugh is like a melody to me. My heart beats faster when I see her…and I can't stop thinking about her."

Naruto smiles. "That is your definition of love Gaara."

Gaara sighed. "What does that mean then Naruto?" He looks at Sakura.

"You're in love with Sakura, Gaara." Like Naruto had said the magic words, Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

Gaara stood up quickly making his chair fall over. "Sakura?"

Naruto smiled and stood up. "You see Gaara. I told you she would wake up. I'll go get Lady Tsunade." He then walked out of his room.

Sakura weakly turns her head towards Gaara. "G…Gaara…you're here?"

Gaara nods and gently takes Sakura's hand. "Of course Sakura. I wouldn't leave you're side, even if it took my life."

Tsunade walks in and blinks seeing Sakura. "Sakura. You have surprised all of us by your quick recovery."

Sakura looked at Tsunade. "Well…I…sure don't…feel good." She then remembers Seto. "W…What about Seto?"

Gaara's face pains, and Tsunade's eyes sadden. "We tried everything we could Sakura…I'm sorry…he's gone."

Sakura's smile quickly turned to a frown, and she starts crying. "Seto!"

Gaara tightens his grip on Sakura's hand. "It's okay Sakura…Seto is in a better place now…we will visit his grave once you're better."

Sakura pulled Gaara close to her still crying, and Gaara's face turns red.

Tsunade then walked over and gently made Sakura let go of Gaara. "I need to check your wounds Sakura." Lady Tsunade then started checking Sakura's wounds while Gaara and Naruto were waiting outside the room.

"This is all my fault…" Gaara said quietly.

Naruto looks over at Gaara. "Why do you say that Gaara? None of us could have prevented this from happening."

"I'm the one that went out…I left them alone in the house…I took my time at the store…I could have been there! I could have saved Seto! I could have protected Sakura…" Gaara said sadly.

"Gaara don't blame yourself. Sakura wouldn't like that." Naruto said, then Tsunade walked out.

"Her wounds are healing nicely. You two can go back in." Tsunade said then walked away.

"I actually have to meet Hinata somewhere." Naruto looks at Gaara, "She's all yours." He said then walked away as well.

Gaara sighed and walked back into the room. "Hi Sakura…"

Sakura smiles slightly. "Gaara…Please come over here…" She said.

Gaara walks over to Sakura and sits in the chair. "Sakura. I'm sorry…this is my fault…"

"No it's not Gaara…please don't blame yourself…" She said and grabbed his hand.

Gaara smiled slightly. "None of that would have happened though if I didn't leave you alone…"

"Seto needed formula Gaara…it's okay…I'm just glad you're here now…" She said then pulled Gaara close to her.

"Sakura…don't pull me so close…I don't want to hurt you…your wounds they aren't fully healed." He said with a worried tone.

"It's okay Gaara…I don't want you to leave my side…I want to hear your heartbeat…I want to know I'm still alive…" Sakura replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Gaara buries his face into Sakura's neck trying to hold back his tears. "Of course you're still alive Sakura…You're still breathing…and I'll stay here."

"Gaara…You're a nice guy…much different than what I first thought…" Sakura said.

"I'm only like that because of you Sakura…Please rest…I'll be here when you wake up." Gaara said. He listened to Sakura's heartbeat slow down and sighs when he hears her fall asleep. _Sleep well Sakura…_

When Sakura woke up Gaara was sleeping peacefully next to her. _Gaara stayed…_ Sakura gently touched Gaara's cheek and smiles slightly. _He looks so peaceful…his face is actually relaxed. _She blinks when Gaara twitches and opens his eyes.

"Sakura…" Gaara says, "Did I wake you?"

"No you didn't Gaara." Sakura said smiling.

Gaara smiles back. "That's great, so how did you sleep Sakura?" He asked.

"I slept great Gaara…but you actually fell asleep…I thought…" Sakura started confused.

"Thought I couldn't sleep or Shukaku would take over? Yes well…I'm not entirely sure about that myself…" Gaara said and shrugged, "At least he didn't decide to take over…I would have hated to have hurt you."

Sakura blushes. "I uh…Gaara…"

Gaara's face flushes and he sits up. "I'm sorry…that was uh a bit awkward…sorry."

Sakura smiles and hugs his arm. "That's okay Gaara…It was sweet."

Gaara looks at Sakura and smiles. "Really?"

Lady Tsunade walks into the room and smiles at the two. "Nice to see you two are getting along. Gaara would you step out of the room please?"

Gaara nods and stands up. "Yes," He looks at Sakura and smiles, "I'll be back." Then Gaara walked out of the room.

Tsunade smiles as she watches Sakura watch Gaara walk out of the room. "Does someone have feelings for the sand demon?"

Sakura blinks and looks at Lady Tsunade. "He is not a demon."

Lady Tsunade laughs. "So you defend him then?" She starts looking over Sakura's wounds, "What are your feelings for him?"

"M…My feelings? Well…I uh he's uh nice…" Sakura stuttered blushing.

"That's not what I meant Sakura." Lady Tsunade said smiling.

"I uh…he's cute…I…" Sakura says still blushing.

"Do you love him?" Lady Tsunade asks and Sakura's face turns bright red, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I…uh…I don't know…how he would react to me…being in love with him." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura, Gaara is more open to you than he is to anyone. I think he has some feelings for you as well." Tsunade said then stood up, "The wounds can finish healing at your house, I'm sure Gaara will take good care of you. I'll get your release papers." Tsunade walked out of the room and looked at Gaara, "Gaara, Sakura can go home today, just take good care of her." She said.

"Of course I will!" Gaara exclaimed, and Tsunade smiled then walked away.

Sakura smiled when Gaara walked into the room. "Gaara…" Gaara went over and sat in his chair.

"Hey there Sakura…"

"Gaara…Please don't blame yourself…I'll be alright." Sakura said smiling. Gaara looks at Sakura and sighs.

"I just hate seeing you in pain Sakura…I promise I will take better care of you now." He said, and looks up when Tsunade walks in.

"I have Sakura's papers," She said handing them to Gaara. "You two may leave now." Tsunade started unhooking Sakura and smiles when Gaara carries her out.

"Gaara, I think I can walk." Sakura said with a slight smile on her face.

"No, I will not have you walking so soon after being injured. You have been through a lot in these last few hours. What you need is a nice warm meal and rest." Gaara said sternly. Sakura lightly kissed him on his cheek making his face flush. "You're so sweet Gaara." Sakura says, and smiles when Gaara sets her down on the couch.

"Now stay here, I'll go find something to cook." He said and walked into the kitchen not waiting for a reply. About twenty minutes later Gaara had cooked up a nice meal. Then he walked out with two plates and handed one to Sakura.

"Gaara this smells so good." Sakura said smiling. Gaara smiled as well and sits next to her.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Gaara said and chuckled slightly. Sakura takes a bite and smiles.

"It's delicious Gaara!" Sakura exclaimed and continued eating. Gaara smiled and started eating as well. About ten minutes later they were both done and Gaara got up and put the dishes in the sink. While he was in the kitchen Sakura tried to stand up. Gaara came back out just in time to catch Sakura.

"Sakura…what did I te-" Gaara started but his breathe was taken away when Sakura looked up at him. "Sakura…I…I uh…"

"Gaara," Sakura blushes. "Thanks…for catching me." Gaara nods his face flushed.

"Uh…your welcome Sakura…" He says and picks her up then he carries her into the bed room and sets her on the bed. Then the lights go out and lightning lights up the room. Sakura clings to Gaara's arms.

"G…Gaara…" She whimpers and Gaara climbs onto the bed next to her and holds her close to him.

"It's okay Sakura…I'm here…" Gaara's voice goes to a whisper. "I'll always be here for you…" Sakura looks up at Gaara.

"Gaara…" Sakura says and he looks down at her. "Do…you really mean that?"

"Of course…I…I…love you."


End file.
